gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
COG Combat Helmet
Combat helmets were the standard issue helmets worn by the soldiers of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Used extensively during both the Pendulum Wars and the Locust War, these helmets were made up of material that was found on Sera, most likely metal or ceramic. Most Gears wore helmets but some did not, opting instead to wear other headgear in accordance with COG policies. Functionality Filtration System All COG combat helmets had an internal air filtration system which protected the wearer from dust, ash, and other harmful materials in the air so the wearer wasn't impeded during battle,Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Scattered but these inertial air filtrations systems did have a limit. They could be overtaxed, as shown when helmet filters had to be replaced frequently following the Hammer of Dawn Counterattack, due to the amount of dust and pollutants in the air, or when having to filter large amounts of various poisonous gases, such as Imulsion fumes. In these situations, some variants of the helmets, such as Clayton Carmine's unique variant, had external ports on the sides of the helmet which would allow the wearer to attach an additional external filter to help compensate for the large amount of pollutants so as to not overtax the regular filters.Gears of War: Judgment: Act VII: Aftermath: Dead End Protection The helmet was protective, proven by Clayton Carmine's life being saved after a bullet from a Stranded's sniper rifle hit the side of Clay's helmet and was deflected.Gears of War 3: Act I: Helping Hand But they weren't invulnerable; if hit at certain angles, a shot from a Longshot Sniper Rifle could pierce the helmet and kill the wearer.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Knock Knock Disadvantages They reduced the perception of the wearer, especially peripheral vision, making them vulnerable to threats such as snipers. This vulnerability was demonstrated aptly by Anthony Carmine, when he was killed by a sniper. Variants Gears of War In the first Gears of War, there are three variants of the standard issued helmet worn in the game by various Gears, like Pvt. Gyules who wears the third variant. The most notable is worn by Anthony Carmine, who wears the first variant. Gears of War 2 In Gears of War 2, Benjamin Carmine's helmet, the second variant, is commonly seen on many Gears in cutscenes, while during actual gameplay, the helmets (Variants 1, 2 and 3) are randomly generated on the Gears. Gears of War 3 In Gears of War 3, all the previous variants return, however there are two new variations of the COG Combat helmet. The 4th Standard COG Helmet Variant is first seen on various unnamed Gears, dubbed 'redshirts'. It is also shown being worn by the Gears in the RAAM's Shadow DLC campaign. The other helmet variation is Clayton Carmine's unique helmet variant that he alone wears throughout game. Onyx Guards The members of the Onyx Guard wore a helmet that had slits where the wearers mouth should be, and when the user is not eviscerated, the helmet's lights will turn off. Helmet Variant Gallery COGHelmet1.jpg|Standard Issue COG Soldier Male Helmet Variant 1 COGHelmet2.jpg|Standard Issue COG Soldier Male Helmet Variant 2 COGHelmet3.jpg|Standard Issue COG Soldier Male Helmet Variant 3 COGHelmetStranded.jpg|Standard Issue COG Soldier Male Helmet Variant 4 EDayFemaleHelm.png|Standard Issue COG Soldier Female Helmet Variant 1 VDayFemaleHelm.png|Standard Issue COG Soldier Female Helmet Variant 2 COGHelmetRecruit.jpg|Standard Issue COG Recruit Helmet Variant NCOGMarineHelmet.png|Standard Issue NCOG Marine Helmet Variant COGHelmetOnyx.jpg|Standard Issue Onyx Guard Helmet Variant COGHelmetClay.jpg|Clayton Carmine's Unique Helmet Variant COGHelmetVince.jpg|Vince's Unique Helmet Variant COGHelmetAlex.jpg|Alexandra Brand's Unique Helmet Variant COGHelmetMatron.png|Matron's Unique Helmet Variant Behind the scenes *Alicia Valera was briefly conceived as a helmeted Onyx Guard-like character. She would've had her own Onyx Guard styled helmet, but the idea and the helmet design were scrapped.Art of Gears of War 3 *Benjamin Carmine notes that the COG helmets have a filtration system, yet if a Smoke Grenade goes off, any Gear wearing a helmet still seems to cough. This is most likely an oversight by the developers. *Helmets are often compared to the Redshirts from Star Trek, due to the tendency of the helmet-wearing characters to die. *In Gears 5, Benjamin Carmine's helmet, lost when he was killed in the Riftworm, is recovered intact by Delmont Walker in Riftworm Village over 25 years later. References Category:Armor Category:COG Category:Technology